v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Savior Soul
The Savior Soul is a powerful heroic soul created by Tamashi so that he and his siblings can escape from the game V for Ventura. The soul itself was created millennia ago as a companion and adversary of the Termination Soul. Creation & Discovery The Savior Soul was created alongside the Termination Soul as well as many other crafted souls by Tamashi long ago to keep balance, alongside the Termination Soul within the world of V for Ventura. The Soul itself was made of hope and heroism, becoming a cyan soul with golden markings and blue flames protruding out of it, it's flames burning great with the hope and love of every soul who believes in it. Both the Termination and Savior Souls were discovered by Cornelius Von Masterky in a cave on March 23rd, 1502 and documented because of it. After being discovered Cornelius attempted to obtain their powers but was overpowered by the influx of energy from the two souls and was catatonic for the rest of his natural life. Savior's Light The Savior Soul was found again in early 2006 by Essence Garcia Sanchez and documented, she briefly assumed control of both the Savior and Termination souls before handing the Savior Soul off to it's rightful owner, Aiden "Skull" Jackson. Skull would later use that power to defeat Gothic on a multitude of occasions throughout the series, eventually charging the power and training Zach and Jay in the power of the Savior Soul in hopes that they can carry on his savior soul legacy in case of his absence. Known Users of The Savior Soul and it's Powers * Aiden "Skull" Jackson * Blackjack Edward Ventura Jr. * Blackjack Ventura Jr. * Cornelius Von Masterky * Essence Garcia Sanchez '(''Briefly) * 'Zachary Austin Jackson '(Power Is In Blood) Known Abilities * '''Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * '''Savior's Aura: '''The Savior Soul gives the user a flaming blue aura that can be used for a multitude of uses. ** '''Savior's Blast: '''The user summons up the heroic energy from their soul and shoots out a powerful energy blast to the surrounding area. ** '''Savior's Shield: '''The user summons up the heroic energy from their soul to summon up a shield in front of them. ** '''Savior's Armor: '''The user summons up the heroic energy from their soul to summon up armor around themselves, immune to most powerful attacks. * '''Savior's Healing: '''The Savior Soul can heal any wound, and is the only cure for the corruption caused by the Termination Soul * '''Regeneration: '''The Savior Soul can regenerate any part of the user's body, ranging from limbs to bones, blood and muscle as long as the savior soul is part of the body it can regenerate any wound. * '''Savior's Flames: '''The savior soul can charge energy into the user's fingers giving them the ability to summon blue gold flames at their finger tips and shoot them, mostly used by Edward. Category:Souls Category:V for Ventura Category:Items Category:Paraphernallia